jacktropolisfandomcom-20200213-history
January 2020
We are no longer allowing users to edit this page due to attempted censorship towards a situation. Thank you. Summary January would see Jack still in the process of distancing himself from the GMOD/SFM Splatoon Community, kind of. As this month would also see the birth and death of a new "TCS Crusade," in which Jacktropolis, with the help of followers and friends, compiled a list of "evidence" that TCS and his girlfriend have been controlling Rudy to break up with him. This would receive major backlash from the community, with Jack publicly stating that he will not stop, claiming that "a day of glory/redemption will be upon us." This month would also see Jack's YouTube Channel finally achieve "rebranding," with the upload of his newest video relating to his new history content. To the dismay of his fans, he began losing subscribers. Jack would also surprisingly and accidentally find out about this wiki's existence. Timeline January 1st: Jack would enter the new decade with confidence, as he saw 2019 as a disgrace. January 8th: Jack tweets about remembering Judgement Day and saying "Thank god 2019 is over..." and proceeds to tweet "Thank God I left the Splatoon GMOD Community!" January 12th: Jack would tweet "With mounting piles of evidence, I now know for a fact that SkylarKaratebitch and TehCuckSpartan are purposely controlling my girlfriend @RSGamerVA to turn her against me. If they want to brainwash her, they'll have to get through ME first." showing the start of the TCS Crusade, and new confidence with him making Garry's Mod art of the situation. January 16th: The wiki returns from it's 1 month hiatus after being inspired by Jack finding the wiki. Jack would also vandalize LizzietheRatcicle's article page, leading to him being blocked on The Squidtopus Archive wiki. January 17th: Jack would tweet about the end of the "TCS Crusade" because of all the backlash he was facing with fellow members of the GMOD/SFM Splatoon Community, though a now deleted tweet referenced him leaving his social media accounts forever. Jacktropolis would receive word later that the Splatoon Community, under Mathew Sibley (Domino054), is preparing a "Jacktropolis's Downfall" project with other big names. He would later leave a comment on the Jacktropolis Article with him saying "Please do not use my real name, and do not post real life pictures on this site like the reenactment picture. That in itself can be considered illegal for unwillingly posting private information without my consent or knowledge." Wiki creator Astro would agree to the term of getting rid of the reenactment photo but would keep Jack's real name. January 18th: Jack would report a video by Mega MattMann called "(Rantish/Expose) Let's Talk about Jacktropolis." with the tweet saying "Guess who just reported @WaluigiGamer's hateful video which infringes on my right of privacy? Publicly releasing a video of an emotional breakdown without consent is ILLEGAL." showing that he marked it as Hateful or Abusive content with the additional details saying, "Overall negative towards me in a time of emotional withdrawal and shock, disregards some points with them taken out of context, and includes a 25-minute long audio clip of an emotional breakdown from a private location and publicly releasing it for all to hear, which infringes on my right of privacy. This is also illegal to be publicly releasing private dialogues of emotional distress without consent of me, the one being secretly recorded. Illegal to record one without their consent." Jack would end the day by tweeting "We'll be pumping out more Empire: Total War episodes of my American Revolutionary War mod campaign relatively soon! Surprised by the outcome from the fans too. Thanks for the continuous support during my channel's rebirth!" Showing Jack might be getting success out of his re-branding. January 19th: Jack would tweet about those who were "cynical" about him reporting the video, with him saying "...he infringed on my right of privacy by supporting spying to get evidence, and illegally posted an emotional disturbance video to the public without my consent or knowledge." This post would make Blaze lose trust for Jack because in the audio of "Jacktropolis Aftermath" he said it was fine for him to be recorded. He would later apologize for this, saying that he did not remember giving consent of being recorded. Jack would then tweet about bringing his Twitch Channel back to use and told people "This is a mob mentality where all of you have nothing better to do with your lives than gang up on an individual such as myself online. Go and find another more constructive hobby in your lives." At the end of the day, Jack would tweet out "'Haters gonna' Hate' is a phrase that is definitely an analogy of my situation. Haters begging for me to respond to a "video/criticism" is only digging me a deeper hole and fueling their fires of power. I just don't respond anymore and remember that I am loved!" '''January 20th: '''Jack would tweet out "I shouldn't have gone into that Discord call right after the Lori Incident... I shouldn't have admitted ANYTHING! It all should have been private. I should have ignored all the heckling and let it blow over, then formulate a new strategy afterwards..." He would quickly delete this after posting it. At the end of the day, Jack would make a scared tweet saying "STOP HACKING INTO MY DISCORD ACCOUNT AND SCREENCAPPING MY SHIT TO SEND OUT TO EVERYONE! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I'M SO PARANOID! So... If you'd kindly knock it off and leave me alone, I'd appreciate that." '''January 26th: '''Jack would release on Deviantart "TCS's Use of FALSE CONSCIOUSNESS" a multi paragraph essay exposing TehCanadianSpartan, he would quickly delete this post with him saying "I made this with a feeling of catharsis towards finally putting my involvement in the community to rest with one final jab." '''January 28th: '''Jack would end the month off by going on a 5 day break off of his social media accounts after being too paranoid/depressed. Category:Timeline